Educated in Sex, Yes
by TheLadyKellet
Summary: Just a simple One-Shot smut between Garrus and Fem-Shep after ME2. It has nothing to do with my other story. Rated M for my first attempt at some smut action.


Alright so this is a simple smutty one-shot. Has nothing to do with any of my other stories just a little something that has been floating in my mind. This is also my first try on a smutty story, so take pity on me.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing... All belongs to BioWare sadly..._

The water felt like heaven as it washed away the stress of the day. Shepard raised her hand to let her finger run over her scalp, enjoying the small pleasure it gave her. The Collectors were gone, the base completely destroyed, not to the pleasure of the Illusive Man. But she had to do it. There was no way she was going to hand that technology over to her overly xenophobic backer. And with that decision they cut all ties to Cerberus.

It had been only a week since their return fro. the Omega 4 relay and it had been a long week. First they had to make it back to dock, anywhere really, to make final repairs to the ship. It had been a constant run around finding parts and making sure that everything was taken care off. And when she finally felt that everything was settling down and she would get a brake she received the call from the Alliance. It was time for her to return to Earth and turn herself in, and while she knew it was coming she had not expected it so soon.

And so she told her crew last night about the plan to drop them off in council space before she returned to Earth. There had been many opinions on the matter, a few more colorful than others, but she had to assure them that it was for the best. She had to tell them that it was the right thing to do and that she would be safe, even if she didn't fully believe it herself.

It was after the delivery of said news that a plan had been created to stop by Illium on the way and have one final night as a crew, as her crew.

So here she was washing up before heading to the bar that had been decided. Her fingers pulled at tangles in her hair as she washed out the grim that had gathered through the day. Her eyes drifted towards the clock that hung near the door. She still had time until Garrus meet her in her cabin.

That though caused her mind to wonder to her turian, and damn it all he was her turian. They had shared that night before the relay and it had been one of the most blissful, orgasmic night of her life. Memories began to flash through her mind.

Taloned hands running through her hair before taking hold at the back of her head bringing his mouth to her neck.

Being slammed up against her fish tank, a odd sensation of cool on her back and heat from the turian on her front.

Soft touches of exploration turning into desperate clutching in lust.

A small marvel in the alien form that was taking her to infinity and back multipul times.

A burning coil began to build in an all to failure place. Her eyes traveled towards the clock once more. Yeah she had time still. Her hand began to run down her front, letting the water guild her to her hidden trigger. Her pace was slow at first, imagining those taloned fingers thing over her body in wonder. As her pace increased so did her imagination. Now a course tongue on her neck, tasting her skin. A firm grip on her ass pulling her flushed against an angular form. Small growls of pleasure to match her panting as she moved together with him in bliss. She was close, she could feel that build up, the dam that threatened to brake.

"Shepard? Are you ready?"

Her eyes snapped open as she quickly pulled her fingers away from her pulsing form. A glance at the clock told her that he was early, just like Garrus. She let her breathing even out as she thanked any god that would listen for the fact that the bathroom door was closed. Hopefully he had not heard to much if anything.

"I'll be out in a minute..."

She really hoped that he was not aware of her actions. Sure they had spent that night together and without him trying had stolen her whole being. There was no way she could ever find his equal, and not just in the bedroom. It was the whole package that she loved. But he had said it, 'Blowing off steam'. There was no way he had the same feelings for her, and if he did she was not about to commit him to her when she was about to walk into an unknown punishment on Earth.

With a sigh she tried to push away the burning fire that ate away at her. Turning off the water, she let herself drip for a moment before wrapping her form in a towel. Her clothing waited for her in her bedroom, so she would have to move past him either naked or in the towel. And while he had seen her form before, she didn't want to seem as though she was implying something. So snuggled tightly in the soft fabric she moved unto her main room.

"Sorry about that.. You know how time gets away from you when enjoying a nice hot shower after a long day." She moved quickly to her closet without looking to him. Searching for her clothing she gathered it in her arms to run back to the bathroom to change. Turning she slowly moved her eyes to him as she spoke.

"Give me a moment to cha-" Her voice dropped all sound as she took his form in. He was standing beside the couch in the most human looking turian clothing she had ever seen. The normal odd pants that turians wear were still present but seemed to be made out of denim. His feet were bare under the small flare of the pants. The turian tunic was replaced with a turian style button up shirt, a deep blue in color to match nicely with his colony markings and to contrast against the small amount of chest plates that were exposed.

Sexy. Damn Sexy.

It was the only thing she could think to describe him. Her eyes moved, as hard as it was, away from his form and to the floor. "Sorry, I just didn't expect you to... You look... I have never seen a turian were that style before." She let her eyes move to his face and felt her whole body flush as that burning fie she was fighting to control burst into a wild fire.

He was not wearing his visor, which aloud her to have the full weight of those blazing blues on her. His gaze was determined and would look right at home on a predator cat from Earth. Those long legs of his brought him to her in just a few steps.

"Shepard..." His voice was low and sent a small vibration through her being. Gods, his voice was so sexy. It did things to her body she didn't know a voice could do. Her breath hitched as his hand came up to run through her wet locks, settling at the back of her neck. Leaning in he moved to the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath. A small chuckle, that damn chuckle, sent another vibe down to her core.

"It seems you were enjoying your shower quite a bit... Were you working on your trigger without a helping hand?"

He was smiling. She knew he had that turian grin on his face. He knew exactly what she was doing. Had he heard her? And then it hit her like a round to the head. Her arousal. Hadn't he told her that night that he could smell it? Her gaze traveled up to his as she tried to put on her cocky Commander Shepard attitude that she used in most situations.

"Why, are you offering to lend that hand?" She was calling him on it. He was either teasing her and would back down now or he could mean it and then, well then they may be late. It was possible that he needed to blow off some more steam. It had been a stressful week for him as well and hell there was no better way to lose some of her stress as well. She could think of if as a nice parting gift before leaving for Earth.

She felt the small tickle of his talons ghosting over her inner thigh. Her breath hitched slightly as he neared her core, heat on her neck as he spoke in that lust filled tone.

"Maybe hand at first, but I can offer you more than that..." She tried to bite back the moan that escaped her as she lean her head into the hand behind her head. One of her hands moved to his shoulder as the other moved up to rub gentle against his fringe. Her finger danced until they reached that tender spot she knew he enjoyed. He let out a soft growl of pleasure that matched her own gasping moan as his fingers found her sweet spot.

She had to give it to him, he was a very fast learner. The first time had been a stumble of unsure-ity as he looked for the spot that made her moan and her body arch. Now it was like he was a pro, not even missing a beat as his finger began to move in a slow rhythm. Her body began to react as she pressed herself to him, noticing now that her towel had fallen to the ground.

A bush spread across her cheeks as she realized she was completely bare to him, but the thought was forgotten as his speed began to increase. She had not cooled down completely from her ministrations in the shower so it was not long before she was panting desire raising higher now that she had the real thing in place of her imagination. His tongue began to lick the beads of water that still clung to her skin.

She felt a small pinch of pained pleasure as he began to give the junction where her neck met her shoulder small nips before licking the bites. Another moan began to rise as his speed began to grow quicker. Her peek was nearing, her eyes drifting shut as she marveled in the stimulation he was putting her through. Her breathing halted as well as her heart as she sat on the edge. Then with one last flick of his finger and a deep bite to her shoulder she crashed hard. Stars blew behind her eyelids as she gasped out his name, her fingering clutching to him like a life line.

When her scenes began to return to her she took note that he had moved her to lay on the bed. Deep breaths caused her chest to rise and fall as she tried to regain her bearings. He stood beside the bed stripping out of his clothing. She smirked to him as he moved to lean over her, a smirk he returned as a finger moved up to trace her jaw.

"That was quite a show... I think an encore is needed, Shepard. Ready for round two?"

She felt the desire build up again as she reached up to circle his neck. Pulling herself up she let her tongue sneak out and trace his mandible. Pulling him close she smirked as she spoke as softly as he had earlier, voice last with lust just as his had been.

"You know I'm always quick with the reload..." With that she pushed her body against his and pulled her had back enough that she could press her lips to his lip plates. She had kissed him once before, at the end of their encounter the first time. Of had been quick and simply for her own pleasure. So it was quite a surprise to her when his own tongue snaked its way out and to run across her lips, asking for entrance. And who the hell was she to say no to him? As her lips parted her tongue moved to meet his as they had a small battle for dominance. Had he always known this? Or had he looked it up the past week? Whatever it was she loved it.

One of his hands held him up as the other moved to grasp her thigh, pulling her leg up to wrap around his waist. Taking the hint she followed suite with the other leg. His free hand moved to her back, holding her closer as he entered her in a quick trust. She gasped out in the quick overflow of pleasure. He took that moment to let his tongue win its small battle with hers and dive into her mouth to explore it fully.

It took a moment for her to adjust to him, just like the first time. He was like nothing she had ever had before, and if she wanted to be honest with herself never wanted to be without again. Larger than an average human man he was ridged in all the perfect places.

Eager for more than simply him filling her, Shepard rolled her hips, a shock of pleasure up her spine as her clit rubbed against that small plate that was conveniently placed. He broke from the kiss to give a small hiss of pleasure. His eyes found hers as he gave that signature smirk. Knowing what she wanted he moved his other hand to brace her lower back as he gathered her up into his lap as he leaned back.

His mouth found her neck once more as he began to thrust into her slowly, their bodies rocking together in time. At first she fought the moans of pleasure, but couldn't hold back as she bombarded with pleasure from his deep inside, the plate ridge grinding her clit and his mouth working her neck. The soft vibration of his pleasured growls helped to build to her peek.

With the speed of his thrust increasing she could tell he was losing his control. Her fingers danced along his fringe again as she gasped into his ear.

"Let go... I can take anything you can give..."

It was like magic words to him as he snapped under her. Talons dug into her back and hip as he began thrust into her at an uncontrollable rate. He gave a growl of intense pleasure before sinking his teeth into her neck once more.

Shepard let out a cry that ended in a deep moan as she reach her zenith. He was close, she could feel it. So to have him join her in the bliss she moved her own mouth to his neck and sank her little fangs into the soft flesh there. His growl grew to a small cry as he stilled, spilling into her.

As he began to come down from his high he turned to fall on his side, bringing her with him gently. They lied for a few moments, catching their breaths. Shepard watched as his plated chest rose and fell, mesmerized by how even in this moment he was so powerful and amazing. She let a hand run along the edges of his plate.

He chuckled slightly as he looked down to her. "We should get dressed now. I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are..." She smiled to him as she pushed herself up and offered him a small nod.

"Let me get ready and we will be good to go." Standing up she moved over to her clothes, long since forgotten on the ground and moved to towards the bathroom, her heart slightly sinking. It had been blowing off steam for him. A simple romp in the sheets to remove the stress from the previous week. But she pushed the despair away as she looked to back to him with one last smile before moving into the bathroom. She would be anything he needed so long as she could be with him. She would be friend, lover, quick lay whatever he needed.

As she disappeared into the bathroom Garrus let out a soft sigh as he raised his hand to his head. How that woman got to him. Everything she did simple drove him made with desire. It was her very being that made him crave more. Part of him was glad she wasn't a turian. Because if she was then she would have been able to understand just exactly what his touches meant. Just how much everything he did screamed, 'I love you'.

_-fin-_

And there you have it. My first smut try. I hope you enjoyed it.

Inspiration for story and story title from Lady Gaga's song 'Love Game'


End file.
